


Avec toi je suis libre

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Post Thor 1]Et il lâcha, tombant dans le vide de l’espace.Le cri de Thor résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles.Et à l’atterrissage, aucun souvenir. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi ?Il ne veut pas se souvenir, parce qu'il se sent libre, et qu'il a l'impression qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment avant.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Jormungandr, Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



« J’aurais pu réussir, Père. J’aurais pu réussir pour vous, pour nous tous. »  
  
Il ne tenait que grâce à la lance, son regard accroché à celui d’Odin. Il n’espérait qu’une chose, que son père comprenne que tout ce qu’il avait fait n’avait pas de mauvais but. Il avait juste voulu écarter toute menace de ce royaume où il avait grandit. Il avait voulu détruire les Jotnar. Détruire ce peuple qui était son peuple de naissance, ce peuple qu’il avait apprit à haïr.  
  
« Non, Loki. » Dit Odin.  
  
Loki cligna des yeux. Ça sonnait comme un rejet. Sa main se desserra légèrement.  
  
« Loki, non. » C’était juste la supplication d’un frère.  
  
Et il lâcha, tombant dans le vide de l’espace.  
  
Le cri de Thor résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles.  
  
La chute dura tellement longtemps qu’il eut l’impression que ça avait durer des siècles.  
  
Il tombait dans cette obscurité tellement oppressante malgré les lumières et lueurs.  
  
Et puis, la douleur, intense, partout même à la tête. Et il était incapable de faire un geste, c’était comme si tous ses os s’étaient brisé dans la chute.  
  


* * *

  
Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux il était dans une chambre entièrement blanche, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. A part son prénom. Même pas de nom de famille.  
  
« Tu es enfin réveiller. » Dit une voix à proximité.  
  
Loki cligna des yeux et parvint à tourner la tête, grimaçant à cause de la douleur qui se réveilla partout dans son corps, il croisa un regard brun inquiet. L’homme assit près du lit appuya sur un bouton en le voyant essayer de parler.  
  
« N’essaie pas de parler, tu as été dans le coma pendant un peu plus d’un mois. J’ai appelé une infirmière. »  
  
Et l’infirmière arriva très vite. Elle chassa l’homme d’un « dehors monsieur Stark, que je m’occupe de mon patient, vous pourrez revenir après ».  
  
Tony -parce que « pas de monsieur Stark entre nous » avait dit Tony- était revenu, tout les jours après son réveil. L’infirmière lui avait dit qu’il était venu tout les jours pendant son coma, qu’il travaillait sur la petite table de la chambre. Quand Loki lui avait poser la question, Tony avait un peu éviter la question.  
  
Quand il avait fallu remplir les papiers le concernant, Loki avait un peu.... perplexe. L’infirmière et Tony l’avaient aider, toutes les données personnelles de son dossier étaient créées de toute pièce. Forcément, il n’avait aucuns souvenirs.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard il put quitter l’hôpital, avec juste des béquilles, les médecins ne comprenaient pas vraiment comment il avait pu se remettre si vite. Loki non plus ne comprenait pas. Et Tony encore moins, mais ce dernier avait déjà décider de le protéger d’éventuels rapaces qui voudraient étudier sa guérison plus rapide.  
  
Le milliardaire avait également fait office de bouclier entre Loki et le SHIELD -des enfoirés, surtout Fury, selon Tony- parce que l’organisation le considérait comme une menace. Ah, elle était belle la menace, il n’avait strictement aucun souvenir. Il avait juste des sensations, il avait cette peur d’être rejeter, cette peur de l’abandon.  
  
Heureusement Tony était là, Tony faisait autant de cauchemars que lui. Ceux de Tony étaient remplis d’une grotte d’Afghanistan. Les siens étaient remplis d’une obscurité tellement oppressante, ainsi que d’une voix criant « non » ou son prénom. Et il y avait Pepper. Elle était devenue une amie, elle lui avait fait faire une formation rapide pour qu’il puisse travailler avec elle ou avec Tony, pour qu’il puisse se sentir utile.  
  
Les mois avaient filé très vite.  
Et ça faisait pratiquement un an qu’il était là.  
Pratiquement un an qu’il avait atterrit chez Tony, laissant un cratère que le milliardaire avait tenu à lui montrer.  
Pratiquement un an qu’il vivait chez le milliardaire, et qu’il finissait presque toutes les nuits dans le lit de l’autre homme, à cause de leurs cauchemars.  
  
Ces cauchemars faisaient pester Pepper, qui tentait de leur faire aller voir un spécialiste qui pourrait les aider. Sans succès. Évidemment. Elle râlait souvent à ce sujet, et les traitait d’idiots régulièrement à cause de ça.  
  
Pepper veillait sur Tony et lui, comme une dragonne veillant sur ses petits, au début il n’avait pas imaginer que Pepper puisse faire la différence face au SHIELD, s’ils décidaient de faire de lui un rat de laboratoire. Dire qu’il avait été surpris de la voir tenir tête à Nick Fury était un euphémisme. Elle l’avait fait jusqu’à l’arrivée de Tony qui avait mit l’homme dehors, en lui criant que son projet il pouvait bien se le mettre où il pensait.  
  
Cette nuit là, pour la première fois en presque un an, il parvint à dormir correctement.  
  
Probablement parce qu’il avait réalisé que deux personnes tenaient réellement à lui, et que ni Tony, ni Pepper ne l’abandonneraient désormais.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, il était avec Pepper dans son bureau de Stark Industries.  
  
« Pourquoi Tony et toi n’êtes pas ensemble ? » Demanda la jeune femme au bout d’un moment.  
  
Il ne s’attendait pas à la question, et il la dévisagea perplexe.  
  
« Quoi ? Mais… quoi ? »  
  
« Loki… franchement tu me crois aveugle ? » Demanda Pepper en levant à peine les yeux des papiers qu’elle remplissait. « C’est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu as des sentiments pour lui, et qu’il en a pour toi. » Bon sang, elle les voyait les regards, les frôlements, les sourires. Mais ces deux idiots ne voyaient rien, alors elle avait décidé de mettre les pieds dans le plat, et avec Loki. Lui au moins, ne ferait pas dans le déni contrairement à Tony.  
  
Il cligna des yeux, toujours aussi perplexe.  
  
« Mais je croyais que vous étiez ensemble ? »  
  
Pepper leva les yeux et le fixa pendant un instant.  
  
« On a essayer. Mais Tony et moi sommes mieux en tant qu’amis. »  
  
Oh, eh bien, ça changeait beaucoup de chose.  
  
Pepper grimaça.  
  
« Ce soir, je ne dors pas à la villa. » Marmonna-t-elle.


	2. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Luna ♥  
> Bon anniversaire ma fille (ton deuxième cadeau va arrivé) !

Ça faisait quelques mois que Loki et Tony étaient ensemble, grâce à Pepper qui avait pousser Loki à faire le premier pas. Depuis, elle ne cessait de s’en féliciter.  
  
Trois mois plus tôt, un cinglé avec quelques pouvoirs, avait cru malin d’attaquer Washington. C’était comme ça que les Avengers étaient nés. Tony, évidemment, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanov. Avec Loki en soutient. Pepper après cet évènement avait exiger d’avoir une armure, pour pouvoir être là en renfort. Elle avait été entraînée physiquement par Natasha et Steve.  
  
Quand, un matin, un serpent géant débarqua à New-York pour s’enrouler autour de la tour Stark, il y avait eu une panique généralisée dans la ville.  
  
Quand le serpent avait rapetisser et prendre une forme humaine, ça avait surpris les Avengers.  
  
Mais quand le jeune homme s’était jeter sur un Loki perdue en criant un « PAPA ! » enthousiaste, le choc avait été encore plus grand.  
  
Tony commença a réalisé qui était réellement son amant, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment y croire. Et il avait embarquer tout le monde dans le grand salon en haut de la tour. Il avait coller un verre dans les mains de chacun, restant sourd aux protestations de Bruce et Steve, quelque chose lui disait que les révélations allaient être grosses.  
  
Jörmungandr était assit sur un fauteuil.  
  
Loki sur un autre, et Tony et Pepper avaient immédiatement prit place sur les accoudoir du fauteuil. Le mode « maman dragon » de Pepper était activé. Quant aux autres ils observaient la scène éparpiller sur les canapés et fauteuils à disposition.  
  
« Donc tu es le fils de Loki. »  
  
Jörmungandr posa son regard sur l’humain qui semblait très possessif envers son père, puis, sur son père qui le fixait avec un air perdu, or dans ses souvenirs son père n’avait jamais arboré un tel air.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« D’accord. Et tu es Jörmungandr, le serpent géant censé entourer la Terre. Ou Midgard. Peu importe le nom que vous lui donnez. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Y’a que moi qui trouve que ça semble ridicule ? » Lança Tony.  
  
« Pourtant Tony... »  
  
Tony haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Cint.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Il y a presque deux ans, il s’est passé un truc au Nouveau-Mexique. »  
  
Tony fronça les sourcils.  
  
« JARVIS, fouille dans les dossiers du SHIELD. »  
  
« Tony ! » Gronda Pepper.  
  
« Quoi ? On a besoin des infos ! » Protesta le milliardaire.  
  
Et des infos ils en eurent.  
  
Et Loki s’était figé dès qu’il avait vu le visage de Thor.  
  
Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent d’un seul coup. Comme s’il avait eu besoin d’un simple déclic. Voir le visage de celui dont la voix hantait ses cauchemars était probablement le meilleur déclic possible. Mais la déferlante de souvenir lui fit perdre connaissance. Il fut allongé sur un canapé, Tony s’installant sur l’accoudoir du canapé pour veiller sur lui.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Jörmungandr en se levant pour venir s’accroupir devant son père. Dans les souvenirs qu’il avait de lui, son père n’avait jamais eu l’air perdu comme il avait sembler l’être.  
  
Tony glissa une main dans les cheveux de Loki.  
  
« On ne sait pas vraiment, je l’ai trouver il y environ deux ans, sur une de mes propriétés, il semblait être tomber de tellement haut. Pendant un moment j’ai cru qu’il était mort, mais je l’ai vu respirer faiblement... » Tony soupira, ce mois qu’il avait passé à faire l’aller-retour entre son atelier, l’entreprise et l’hôpital avait été tellement long. Et il avait été tellement inquiet pour un homme dont il ne savait rien. « Il a passé un peu plus d’un mois dans le coma. A son réveil il ne se souvenait de rien, à part son prénom. »  
  
Jörmungandr attrapa la main de son père en s’asseyant par terre.  
  
« Avant que Loki ne soit trouver par Tony, Thor s’est retrouver dans cette ville du Nouveau-Mexique. Mais là encore on ne sait pas grand-chose quant au pourquoi. »  
  
« Thor avait fait l’imbécile. » Marmonna Loki en rouvrant les yeux. « Bon, j’étais un peu responsable, mais je voulais… je voulais qu’Odin réalise que Thor n’était pas prêt à monter sur le trône. Et moi aussi, ensuite, j’ai agit comme un imbécile. »  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda Tony.  
  
Loki le regarda et referma les yeux en soupirant. Okay, là, ça passait ou ça cassait.  
  
« J’ai faillit détruire l’un des neuf monde d’Yggdrasil. Et exterminé tout un peuple. »  
  
« Et... ? »  
  
« Thor à détruit le Bifrost. Je me tenais à la lance d’Odin et... j’ai cru, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j’ai cru, mais j’ai lâché prise. Et j’ai atterrit sur Midgard, chez toi. »  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Loki ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Tony un peu perplexe.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« J’ai dit d’accord. » Tony lui tapota le front. « Tu croyais quoi ? Que j’allais décidé de te détester pour ce que tu as fait avant ? J’ai été marchand d’arme, je suis indirectement responsable de centaines de morts. » Marmonna le milliardaire.  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Pas de mais ! » Intervint Pepper. « Tu as peut-être fait des erreurs, qui ont peut-être causer des morts. Mais Tony aussi, Clint et Natasha ont tuer des gens sur ordre su SHIELD ou d’autres organisation. » Oh elle ne connaissait pas le passé de l’espionne, mais quelque chose lui disait qu’elle n’avait pas du juste travailler pour le SHIELD, et la légère grimace de l’autre confirma ses soupçons. « Steve était soldat pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, tu crois vraiment qu’il n’a tuer personne ? »  
  
« Non bien sûr... »  
  
« Bon. Alors plus de protestation, parce qu’on t’acceptes comme tu es, peu importe ce que tu as fait. Et... » Elle afficha un sourire en regardant Jörmungandr qui était toujours assit par terre et qui suivait la discussion avec intérêt. « Et tu profites de tes retrouvailles avec ton fils. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREATURE 52 : Jörmungandr [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Foire aux duos 117 : Loki & Pepper Potts [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 112 : Tony Stark [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 07/10/2020 : Tom Hiddleston [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 13/10/2020 : Tour Stark [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> A : Armure [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Lion : Couple : Tony/Loki (Avengers) [Horoscope]  
> Tony Stark/Loki [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> I : Iron Man [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi couple 290 : Loki/Tony [Foire aux couples]  
> Titre du 05/09/2020 "Avec toi je suis libre" [Titre du jour]  
> Mot du 05/11/2020 : Papa [Mot du jour]  
> ACTION 109 : Glisser une main dans les cheveux de quelqu'un [Foire aux folles actions]

**Author's Note:**

> 17 novembre 2020 : Loki/Tony Stark [La roulette]  
> écrire une fic où en tombant du Bifrost, Loki ne tombe pas entre les mains de Thanos mais atterrit sur Terre où il ait sauvé par Tony. (Bonus : Le choc l'a rendu amnésique) [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> Lion : Couple : Tony/Loki (Avengers) [Horoscope]  
> L : Loki [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Défi couple 290 : Tony / Loki [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 29/09/2020 : Robert Downey Jr. [Célébrité du jour]  
> Mot du 16/11/2020 : Cauchemar [Mot du jour]  
> Défi des adultes 153 - Psychologie : SSPT [Le défi des adultes]  
> Blessure 24 : Abandon [La blessure de votre personnage]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°169 - Placer le mot Lumière [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Foire aux duos 117 : Loki & Pepper Potts [Foire aux duos]  
> Titre du 05/09/2020 "Avec toi je suis libre" [Titre du jour]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]


End file.
